Love at First Flight
by HCrazRose
Summary: After losing high school sweetheart to cancer, can Carlisle find love again? And what happens when he finds it in an airport full of people, in this particular girl that catches his sight?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first try in Fanfiction. Please review and give me your truthful comments whether is it good or bad so that I can improve on my writing. Thanks =)

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.**

* * *

Love at First Flight

Carlisle POV

**In the Airport**

"_Dear passengers, Virgin America flight VX 780 to Los Angeles, CA will be delayed for a moment due to technical faults. We apologize for the inconvenience caused."_

Oh well, looks like I am going to be stuck at Sea-Tac for a while.

I am now sitting at the waiting area, looking at some manuscripts that might help me when I start working at California Hospital Medical Center.

Being back in Seattle after four years brought back certain memories: _Esme_.

This was the reason why I haven't been dating for the past four years. I still can't forget that she was gone from my life forever. I absentmindedly touched the ring, _her ring_, on the necklace.

_She was diagnosed with leukemia when she was sixteen. We were in high school and very much in love. She was so scared that I was going to leave her but I promised her that I would be by her side no matter what and fight this together. She started chemotherapy immediately twice a week and it broke my heart when she got weaker day by day. Her hair eventually started falling and I was the one who shaved it off for her. She had gotten stares in school because of it but she didn't mind and when I asked her why, she replied 'because you are here with me'. This really warmed my heart. After a year of hard work, she went into remission. We were so thrilled and I proposed to her, telling her that I want to be with her forever and never leaving her side ever._

_We went to college at UCLA after graduating high school, her majoring in architecture design and me in medicine. We rented an apartment near the school and began our life as a couple; those days were the best days of my life. We had planned to get married after I finished my residency. Esme started working at this company called Design Theory after obtaining her Master's while I continued in medical school, with two years left before my residency._

_This is where our lives took a turn for the worse. I went home one day, the day of her annual routine check-up, to find her sobbing. Her body was curled up against the sofa in a fetal position and I noticed a manila envelope on the coffee table. That was when I knew that the leukemia was back. She have not been sleeping well for the past few weeks and why had I not even suspect anything, oh God! I immediately went to her, hug her close to me and whisper sweet loving things to calm her down. I told her that we are going to defeat it again. When she was calm enough, she handed me the envelope and I read it. Her report showed that this time was worse than the first time and she needed chemo thrice a week starting immediately. My heart was torn when I knew that I couldn't always be with her now with me in med school. She assured me that Carmen and Rose, friends that she made in UCLA; best friends now, would help us through this as she had told them about the first time. I was so proud of her. We called home that day and both our parents were shocked. They wanted to come to LA but Esme told them not to by saying that she got all the help needed here and that she doesn't want to go back as that meant leaving me. After which, she called Carmen and Rose to tell them what happened and they worked out a schedule that allowed me to take my lessons as normal and at the same time that either one of them will be with Esme. Esme had quit her job to focus on defeating the cancer._

_This time, however, was way different. After a year and half of chemo, the cancer cells were not decreasing and Esme thought that this was the end. Her __attending physician advised her to stop treatments as they would not help much already and estimated that she had three to four months to live. She took the advice and promised to live the remaining months to the fullest. Although I was heartbroken to hear this, I respected her decision. I spent every single moment, when I am not in school, with her. We went on dinner dates, sometimes with Carmen and Rose and their boyfriends, __Eleazar __and Emmett, or we would invite them for a movie night at our house. When I am not with her, she spent her time either with Carmen or Rose out shopping or baking and cooking for charity._

_Four months later, I went home after school to find her in the kitchen as always, Carmen had left earlier, but she looked different. I took no notice of it and went to hug her before going to get cleaned up. After I took a shower and exited the bedroom, I had this feeling that something was wrong, really wrong. I quickly went to the kitchen and the sight shocked me. Esme was lying on the floor unconscious and blood was covering her mouth and nose. My doctor instinct took over and I called 911 before checking her vitals. The loud knocking on the door startled me and before I knew it, the medics were pulling me off her and got her on the gurney they had then we took off to the hospital. She was taken to the ER immediately when we reached the hospital and I sat in one of the seats thinking that this could be it, that she could die tonight. Her physician approached me after God knows how long, telling me that she had been stabilized and brought up to ICU. He also said that she doesn't have long, maybe few days to a week. I thanked him and took a second to calm myself. __I had called home and told our parents about the news, them replying that they would be coming to LA the next day. __Then I went up to her room, __she was so pale and small on the bed, __hooked to a monitor with a __nasal cannula attached to her nose. I went to sit by her in one of those chairs and held her free hand in mine, kissing it and talking to her while waiting for her to wake up. She woke up within the next hour, although weak but stable and she knew that her fight was over. She was, however, worried about me on how I was going to cope when she's really gone forever. This was what she told me 'Carlisle honey, I know this will soon be over and I don't want you to grieve for me. I want you to be happy and I know that you will not forget me. But please, for mine's sake, find someone who can love and care for you as much as I can forever. And when you have found her, I hope that you tell the lucky girl about me; what I have gone through and what you have done to help me with the love you have for me. So please, just promise me as this is the only thing I ask of you when I am really gone.' In tears, I promised her but I knew better that it will be a long time before I would find this someone. I had told her that our parents were coming and Carmen and Rose would come to visit when possible. She was thankful. Thus, for the next few days, my time was spent between the hospital and school. I would talk to her about what was going on at school and with the residency coming up, I was attached to the same hospital, it would be hard to keep my emotions in control. Our parents, Carmen and Rose took turns taking care of her when I was in school. I was so grateful that I had them._

_Then, the dreadful day came six days after her admission, on the twenty-six of June. I was just finishing the last lesson before lunch break when I got the call. It was from her mom and she told me that she won't make it till the next hour. My reply was that I would be right over and I was dashing down the hallways, getting myself to the hospital asap. When I reached, her room was crowded and she was asking for me so I quickly went to her side and held her hand. She reminded me about the promise made and told me that she would still want to be with me in her next life and hoped it lasted forever. I was speechless and leaned in to kiss her on the lips one last time. We stayed like that, no one speaking and moments later, she left peacefully._

_Her funeral was held back home in Seattle. It was a small memorial service that Esme had wanted as we laid her to rest. The wedding ring that was once on her finger was now on my necklace, we had gotten married not long after she found out that the cancer was back. This might be the only thing that would remind me of her, apart from the pictures that we took. After the funeral, I went back to LA and immediately rented another apartment as the old one had too many memories of her. Then, residency came and I just buried myself in work. Although I promised her that I would date, I just couldn't do it…_

"_Dear passengers, Virgin America flight VX 780 to Los Angeles, CA will begin boarding in a short while. Thank you for your patience."_

I was brought back to the present and the waiting area was full of people.

Then, I saw her. It was as if the love that was lost when Esme died all came back at that point.

She was seated facing me and she was reading a book. I couldn't see her face but she had the most beautiful brown hair. Although she doesn't look like Esme at all, she reminded me of her. Maybe she could be that lucky girl that Esme said. She looked not much younger than me, most probably in her mid-twenties and the book she was reading was old and battered. That must be her favorite book.

"_Dear passengers, Virgin America flight VX 780 to Los Angeles, CA will begin boarding now. Thank you."_

She began packing her things and started walking to the boarding gate but due to the crowd, a little boy knocked onto her and her things went flying. I immediately went to help her, hoping to get to know her.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Oh, yes. At least I didn't bump into someone. I tend to be quite clumsy at times." She replied, smiling at me.

"But you don't look anywhere near clumsy." I burped out. "Oh… I mean that you remind me of my late wife and she was nowhere near there."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss." she began and when we were done she held out her hand, "And thank you…"

"… Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen." I introduced and shook her hand.

"Isabella Swan, Bella." She replied.

And with that, she released her hand from mine, took her things and continued walking to the gate. I went back to my seat to collect my things and went to the queue.

**On the plane**

I was finding my seat on the plane and I saw her, Bella, again. She was reading her book, completely unaware that I was looking at her. I was surprised to find my seat next to her. I kept my things on the overhead compartment and sat down on my seat. She noticed somebody sitting down and turned her head. She looked at me, smiled and said "Hey" to me. I returned the gesture.

Then we started talking. She told me that she was going to teach English literature in Belmont high school so I told her that I am an ER doctor at California Hospital Medical Center. She said that she need not worry about finding a doctor in the hospital to help her when she falls. She continued on her being a danger magnet and told me some of her episodes.

I was so fascinated by her that the two and half hours flight passed in a breeze. Then finally, I worked up the courage to ask her for her number and she gave it to me.

I just hope that this friendship ends up in something more and I will work hard to get to that. With that, I said goodbye to her and headed out of the airport.

* * *

I might do one in Bella's POV but let's see how this goes first. So...

Please review, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2: Bella's POV

Hello people, thanks for waiting for this chapter and sorry for taking so long as I was super busy with schoolworks.

For this chapter right, some part doesn't match with the previous one so I apologise beforehand and also the grammar as I think that there is a lot of mistakes.

But, I still hope that you enjoyed it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.**

* * *

Love at First Flight

Bella POV

**In the Airport**

"_Dear passengers, Virgin America flight VX 780 to Los Angeles, CA will be delayed for a moment due to technical faults. We apologize for the inconvenience caused."_

I sighed and fell back to my seat, my battered copy of Wuthering Heights on my lap which was a gift from him on my eighteenth birthday. Being stuck in Sea-Tac is the last thing I wanted at a time like this.

The reason of me being here in the airport is that I am going to start a new life out in LA, hoping that it might help me forget the things that happened in Seattle; mainly the accident that took Edward away from me. I touched the scar that was on my forearm, a reminder of that tragic incident.

_Edward and I knew each other since young and we were best friends with Alice and Jasper. The four of us were inseparable as we were always seen together. We were in high school when Edward and I became a couple as well as Alice and Jasper. It was interesting to see a quiet Jasper and a hyperactive Alice together as they seems mismatched but Jasper could calm Alice down no matter in what situation. As for Edward and me, when we walked together, it seems like he was some superstar while I am only an ordinary girl although he always tells me that I am the most beautiful girl in his eyes._

_Then, the four of us went to U-Dub together, studying for a Master's degree, with Edward in music; Alice in design; Jasper in history and myself in literature. We rented an apartment near school and stayed there together as we do not want to be separated from each other by staying at dorms._

_Luckily, we were staying together as what I did not know that time was that the time Edward and I have was ending…_

_We were in our last year in U-Dub and were out partying, celebrating the end of our finals and the fact that we are graduating. We drove down to this club called 'Zouk' as it was well-known and we decided to check it out. It was very crowded but we managed to get in. Then we just drank, danced and chatted the whole night. It was awesome. We left the place at around three in the morning, stating that we had enough. I opted that we took a cab home as all of us drank and Edward, our assigned driver, had two but he said that he was sober enough to drive home._

_If I had insisted, then maybe the accident would have never happened… _

_We were on the way home when a car from the opposite direction lost control and was coming towards us. Edward got no time to react and the next thing he knew was the crash. Due to the impact, our car skied and hit a tree on the roadside. All I felt was pain and someone shouting before blacking out._

_I woke up in the hospital two days later, with a fractured right arm and head concussion. Mom and dad were at my bedside and they were relieved to see me awake. I could see that mom had been crying so I assured her that I will be fine. Then, I asked about Edward. Both of them looked at me like I have said something wrong so I panicked, demanding them to tell me what's wrong with him. Finally, my dad said that Edward died on the site of the accident due to the massive impact on his side of the car that led to internal bleeding. I was so shocked that I went silent, letting the information set in. Then, I remembered about jasper and Alice. My parents said that they've got minor injuries like me and they will recover. Hearing that, I was relieved that no one else was gone except… him._

_I was out of the hospital in a couple of days, Jasper and Alice too, and Edward's funeral was held two days later on the thirtieth of August. It was a simple ceremony and I know that Edward would not want me to mourn for him so after the three of us graduated; we went back home and carried on like nothing happened. But it was not possible as some nights; I would look at the things he gave me and cry. Jasper and Alice couldn't take it any longer a few months after the funeral that they moved to New York and got jobs there. They promised to keep in contact with all of us, particularly with me as they don't want to lose me too. So, a year after they both left and with me having a job offer from Belmont high school in LA, I decided to leave this place and start a new life…_

"_Dear passengers, Virgin America flight VX 780 to Los Angeles, CA will begin boarding in a short while. Thank you for your patience."_

I suddenly thought back to where I was. Lucky I wasn't crying as I would look weird crying in an airport, or maybe not. I went back to my book. I would never get bored reading it although I've know it front to back.

"_Dear passengers, Virgin America flight VX 780 to Los Angeles, CA will begin boarding now. Thank you."_

I quickly packed my things and started walking to the boarding gate when I felt someone looking at me. I looked towards that direction and I saw him. He had blond hair and maybe in his late-twenties with a well-built body. He looked like he was thinking about something so I ignored him and continued walking when a little boy knocked onto me suddenly that sent my things flying.

I sighed then started picking up my things when I sensed another pair of hands helping me. I looked up and saw him again, the blonde-haired guy. He was picking up the last few of my things then he looked at me. When our eyes met, I felt a jolt of electricity. I was shocked but I ignored it as he started talking.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. At least I didn't bump into someone. I tend to be quite clumsy at times." I replied, smiling at him.

"But you don't look anywhere near clumsy." He burped out. "Oh… I mean that you remind me of my late wife and she was nowhere near there."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss." I began and when we were done I held out my hand, "And thank you…"

"… Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen." He introduced and shook my hand.

"Isabella Swan, Bella." I replied.

And with that, I released my hand from his, took my things and continued walking to the gate.

**On the plane**

I was seated on my seat and reading my book when I felt someone seated beside me. I turned my head and my eyes met the same guy who helped me, Carlisle. So I smiled and said "Hey" to him. He returned my gesture.

Then, we started talking. I told him that I was going to teach English literature in Belmont high school and he told me that he is an ER doctor at California Hospital Medical Center. When I heard that he is a doctor, I joked that I would not need to worry about finding a doctor in the hospital to help me when I fall. Then, I continued on telling him some of the episodes that happened to me as he does not believe that I am a danger magnet. I think that he was fascinated after my stories.

I can't believe that I told him those things after we landed in LA and that the two and half hours flight passed in a breeze. I feel so comfortable around him. He surprised me by asking for my number and I gave it to him. Then, he bid goodbye and left the airport.

It's good to have a friend already in a new place and maybe a new relationship soon. Although I have moved, I would never forget Edward and he'll have a place in my heart forever. And I will tell the guy in the next relationship about him and what we gone through together. With that, I collected my belongings and left the airport in search of a new life.

* * *

So, how was it? Remember to comment, good or bad, so that I can improve.

This is the end of the story as I only planned for it to be a one-shot. It is a good experience and I've had a good time. So, see you guys next time when I have new ideas =)


End file.
